Just as I am
by xSoulessxMonsterx
Summary: This is a story about a girl called Anna and a boy called Paul who are bestfriends but come closer after a drunken night, Lemons and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just as I am.**_

**This is a story that popped into my head in Geography class, I don't know why haha so ahm enjoy and review pretty please! xx**

_January 29._

"Hey Anna" Paul said in his usual enthusiastic, cheery voice "ugh of course you would have to like working overtime" I said rolling my eyes at him. "course, I'm at work with a beautiful woman all by myself no other men here to gawk at her" he said with a wide ass smirk on his face as he waggled his eyebrows at me. I smacked him and began to laugh. "oh Paul haha your so funny ha" I said leaning over the desk to kiss him on the cheek. "hey! do you wanna go for drinks after work we haven't gone in AGES!" Paul begged me "ahh g'wan sure" I said laughing at him . 20 minutes later we were heading out the door to our local down the street, a small bar called "The lounge" Paul held my hand and opened the door "M'Lady" he said bowing as he went to sit at an excluded table " I'll be back in a minute. What do you want?" " I'll have a vodka and coke please" I said as I took of my coat. Paul came down to the table with a vodka and coke, a pint of beer and a plate of sandwiches, " ah Paul you shouldn't have" I said looking at him I have to say he is very handsome he has dark brown hair which he spikes in a messy manner and deep grass green eyes which I adore and two perfectly shaped lips with white straight teeth also he was a strong build and had a flat hard chest and stomach. He was known as the office flirt in my law firm but he didn't seriously flirt with everyone I hope…

We sat and talked and drank for what seemed like ages, " I'll walk you home darling" Paul said in a slurred gentleman's voice "Well aren't you very kind !" I said in a posh accent, We walked hand in hand to my apartment on fourth street about 15 minutes from the bar. " So I hope you had a nice time tonight" Paul said smiling at me as we stood outside my apartment door, I put the key into the door and pushed it open, I turned to face Paul who was drunkenly smiling at me "what?" I asked embarrassed "you're just so pretty even when your drunk, you're not like the other girls you're different " he said smiling at me. I looked at him and leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips, my hands automatically wrapping into his luscious hair, he groaned and put his hands on my hips and we stumbled into the apartment, we rushed to my bedroom and began to strip eachother Paul taking my shirt and almost ripping it off of my skin as I pulled his shirt over his head, I shook out of my pencil skirt as Paul took off his jeans in one swift movement. Pauls lips came crashing down to mine as he picked me up and we crashed onto the bed, he took off my bra as I slid out of my panties then he stood up and I pulled down his boxers revealing a hard long pulsing cock "oh Jesus!" I said as I looked up at Paul who had a cheeky grin on his face, "wait till I'm inside of you, you'll be saying that over and over" he said in a seductive voice as he leaned down to hover over my body as his tip touched my entrance, I gasped and kissed him "Paul Please,Please,Please!" I said unable to take his games. Then all of a sudden he thrust into me and we both groaned and cursed as he picked up his pace faster and faster until we came together "oh Jesus that was amazing, I never thought that would happen." Paul said breathless as I placed my head on his chest and heard the beating of his heart. "I love you" Paul whispered as we fell asleep.

_January 30_

"hey" Paul said as I walked out into the kitchen to find him half naked cooking breakfast and singing Adele, "hey" I said weakly as I walked up to the island and sat down. "oh you know the usual for and Irish lass like yourself" He said with a terrible Irish accent "just because I'm Irish doesn't mean you Americans can just come up all in here and take it off" I said in a stern but silly voice " I'm Irish and proud!" I said doing and Irish jig to the fridge, Taking out the milk and butter, "let's eat then we can head to work tis only 7 in the morning you know! You early birdie" Paul said biting into his pudding and sausage roll smearing ketchup all over his mouth.

_Febuary 23 _

Paul and I have been seeing eachother ever since our drunken night. I've been feeling sick and tired for the past week, I put it down to stress from the case I'm working on, "hey Anna, how you feeling? You don't look that great" my sister Stephanie Said to me when we met for coffee at lunch, " oh I don't know I don't feel to great I actually feel like I'm dying. Ugh" I said nearly gagging at the smell of peach pie which I love "ahmm…Anna.. Do you think you could be pregnant?" Steph asked eying me as I slowly turned from green to white as I realized that Paul and I weren't having protected sex. "Steph oh Jesus I dunno will you come to the shop with me to buy a test?" I asked staring at her,"course" she said getting up. "oh Christ on a bicycle carrying Nano Nagle on the handlebars!" I gasped from the bathroom as Steph stood outside the door "Can I come in ?" she said knocking on the door "ahhhhmmmm ok" I said in shock "its positive?!" she said staring at the test " you going to tell Paul?" Steph said sitting me down on the bed wrapping her arms around me " Yeah I guess" I say still numb, " It's ok Anna boo, It's ok". Steph stayed me for hours until it was nearly time for Paul to come home, " ok so I've to go be strong and ring me later ok?" she said holding me firmly by the shoulders. " bye" I said as she walked down the hall and into the elevator. I was sitting on the couch when Paul arrived home "dinners in the oven" I said shakly " yeah ok thanks hun..Ahm you ok?" Paul said coming over to sit next to me. "Paul I've to tell you something and you mightn't like it but please listen please, please try to understand it's not on purpose " I said taking his hand. "what? You're making me nervous what it is babe?" he asked staring into my eyes, I was pretty sure he could see into my soul "I'm Pregnant.." I said in a shaky voice. " are you sure?" he asked looking at me with something hidden in his eyes which I was sure was disgust and disgrace. "I'm sure" I said looking down, he held my face in his hands "that's amazing!" he said in an excited voice "seriously? You're not mad or disgusted ?" I asked nervously "what ? of course not! I love you and you're everything I need." He said as he hugged me tight to his chest "I will love you forever" ..

**Awwh two friends fall in love! xxxxAlanaghRosexxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I am.

_Febuary 25_

_3:00 am_

"Anna?" Paul whispered to me half asleep, "yeah?" I asked cuddling up to him in the bed, "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!, can we go to my parents tomorrow? I want to tell them. Please?" he asked clearly excited even on the verge of sleep. "course, do you think they'll like me?, we've only been together for what ? less than a month. they'll think oh how stupid and reckless getting her knocked up…" I said upset by my own words "Boo, they don't care to be honest I talk about you a lot to them I really did like you but I thought you only wanted to be friends so they'll be pleased were finally together and happy, I love you and they will too" he said softly and kindly into my ear kissing my neck. I was so relieved my his words, I didn't know he loved me that much and for that long. We fell asleep happily.

_Febuary 25_

_10 am _

I woke up late and noticed I was alone in bed, I heard the shower was going and I decided to make breakfast, I made a full Irish breakfast( eggs sausages tomato beans mushrooms pudding toast and tea). As I was putting in onto plates Paul arrived out into the kitchen in a suit shirt black slacks and black dress shoes, he looked amazing "what are you getting all dressed up for ?" I asked confused "were meeting my parents at the Dominique restaurant since I haven't seen them in a while and I want you to meet them for the first time." He said smiling at me. "oh, ok" I said a little nervous, We ate our breakfast in silence. "I'm going to run a few jobs and I'll be back soon ok?" he finally said after we had finished as he washed up ."kay" I said heading for the shower " I'll get ready" I said smiling at him as I headed for the bathroom, " love you" he called as he headed out. "Love you too" I called as I walked down to the shower turning it on, I stripped my clothes and walked into the waterfall shower "ohh" I moaned as the warm water touched my skin, I took extra care washing my hair, stepping out of the shower I headed to the room and blow dried my hair, I decided to wear a classic black dress that reached my knees and had silver threads through the bust. I paired that with black wedge heels with silver accessories and smokey eyes with deep red lips. I put my hair into an up style with ringlets around my face.

Paul arrived home and we soon headed to the restaurant about twenty minutes from my apartment. We met Pauls parents inside and sat down, "Mom, Dad, this is Anna, my girlfriend…" Paul said anxiously "Well hello Anna we've heard so much about you!" Pauls mother said "yeah took ye long enough to get together!" Pauls dad chuckled "sorry Mr. And Ms. Daniels " I said blushing "dear Call me Caoimhe and my husband Jason" Caoimhe said smiling at me with her warm eyes, I knew I already was accepted into their family that feeling was amazing and settled my anxiety.

We talked and ate our meals with a light hearted atmosphere but I couldn't help but notice how ridged Paul was, "Mom Dad we have news" Paul finally said nervously as he took my hand "Were expecting a baby, were living together also… I know your shocked but please understand, I'm in love with this amazing woman I don't know what I'd do without her, I've loved her for as long as I remember since we started working together 6 years ago. That's why I want to ask you a question?" Paul said turning to me "Will you marry me?" he asked down on one knee holding a petite ring box, inside there was a silver infinity bad studded with diomands, "oh YES" I shouted jumping into his arms, He place the ring onto my finger and I started to cry looking at him. We sat down, smiling at eachother as he kissed my lips softly again and again "hm hm" Jason piped up "Paul we know how much you love Anna and were soo happy that your together we understand and we are soo excited to be grandparents again!" he said beaming at up "Oh wait till you tell your sister she'll be soo happy! Well when are you due? Darling" Caoimhe said smiling so much I thought her mouth would fall off, "well I'm 4 weeks so far.." I said looking at her mirroring her smile. The men gave manly hugs to eachother as Caoimhe held onto me talking to my crotch "ahmm it cant hear you yet" I said awkwardly " haha sorry I'm just So excited!" she said hugging me before Jason hugged me, we walked to the car holding hands, God how my life had changed since I started going out with Paul I loved him I was engaged and pregnant living together all in a small amount of time… I was finally happy. My life was finally perfect.  
Or so I thought ….


End file.
